Farewell Korea
by jessabean
Summary: Previously THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS. While writing I noticed a similarity in my wording. SUMMARY: Reflections on the people each member are leaving behind. Starts with Trapper and will continue to include the main cast.
1. Trapper John McIntyre

Author's Note: I do not own MASH or the characters. Although I wish I did. This story is a creation in my own mind which is now being put out for your enjoyment. Please Read and Review. Please forgive spelling errors. Everything is written following CANADIAN english.

This is a compilation of the main characters views on their time spent in Korea. Each chapter is a different characters view. ENJOY!

**Farewell Korea  
**

**"Trapper" John McIntyre**

I never thought I'd have the opportunity to leave this dump, but now that I finally have, I feel guilty. I left some of the most amazing people I've ever met in this hellhole, and I get to go back to the land free of dysentery and rats. Aside from all that, I've left my best friend. Left him there, to continue with the life of meatball surgery, horrible food, and, well, dysentery. If only I could have found a way to say goodbye. A note perhaps, but that wouldn't have sufficed.

How can you sum up an entire year of support, comfort and friendship into a measly letter to tell the person who stayed by your side, how much they meant to you? Hawkeye wasn't just a bunkmate. Frank Burns was just a bunkmate, a guy who stayed in the same tent. In a way, Frank was more I guess. He wasn't a terrible surgeon. He wasn't the greatest mind you. But all in all still a good person, even if he was all up on military protocol and procedures. Even Hot-lips presence was enjoyable.

Hot-Lips Houlihan. Now there's someone I don't think I'll ever forget. She really needs to let her guard down more often. I can still remember when Frank outlawed alcohol on the camp, and me, Hawkeye and Margaret polished off her brandy in the Swamp. Boy was Frank mad! That was one of the enjoyable times. If she would let go of her military ways, even just a little, she might have been a little more enjoyable. Maybe then I would have had a shot when we were stuck in the Supply Tent. Nah! She still would have been devoted to ole' Ferret Face.

Hawk. I pray that he gets out too, soon, and alive. He's the most talented guy we have there. Or, should I say they have there. It's going to be hard without him. He's been such a huge part of my daily life. Eating, showering, drinking, surgery; I don't know how I'm going to be able to do it without him. I hope that he doesn't get stuck with a surgeon who is just like Frank, and then he'll be in for it. Hopefully, he's another draftee like we were, I'm sure he'd get along great with him then.

I don't know if it was just me, but I think Hawk has a little something for Margaret. Well, I guess only time will tell on that one. I know I am sure gonna miss those nurses though.

Farewell Korea,

" Trapper" John McIntyre


	2. Frank M Burns

Author's Note: I do not own MASH or the characters. Although I wish I did. This story is a creation in my own mind which is now being put out for your enjoyment. Please Read and Review.

This is a compilation of the main characters views on their time spent in Korea . Each chapter is a different characters view. ENJOY!

**Farewell Korea  
**

**Frank Burns**

To think that I, Frank Marilyn Burns, am going to the states! And I got promoted! Oh, my mother is going to be so proud! The army finally realized I'm too good for that lowly MASH unit. By Margaret is there.

MARGARET! I still can believe you married that Lt. Col. Snobscott fellow. Look at me now sweetie; I'm a Lt. Col. too. If only you would have waited, see, we would have been together and be happy. You're not going to be happy darling. Not with that, that, thing you call a man. Margaret I would have given anything to be with you, forever. I would have divorced Louise. I'll show you. I'm going to divorce her. Your going to be sorry, Margaret! I'm the only one who has truly loved you and now you're throwing that away. You're the only thing that I'm gonna miss from the 4077th. No one else deserves to be missed.

Degenerates! All of them! Pierce and Hunnicutt especially. Jokesters, both of them. Daily disgracing the American Flag and the American Dream!

Oh, but Margaret. Please change your mind! I promise you I'll stay completely and utterly devoted to you, my darling. I'm going to miss you. Pookie.

Farewell Margaret,

Frank M. Burns

* * *

The remainder of the stories will be written in the same style as the previous chapter "Trapper." However, all, if not most you know that Frank went crazy at the beginning of the fifth season after Margaret got married, (the end of the fourth,) I apologize if you didn't like the chapter. I promise the next ones will be better. Toodles. 


	3. Walter Radar O'Rielly

Author's Note: I do not own MASH or the characters. Although I wish I did. This story is a creation in my own mind which is now being put out for your enjoyment. Please Read and Review.

This is a compilation of the main characters views on their time spent in Korea. Each chapter is a different characters view. ENJOY!

**Farewell Korea  
**

**Walter "Radar" ****O'Rielly**

I hope Ma can do okay until I get home. Poor Uncle Ed. I don't know how this could have happened. Ma can't feed the animals by herself and she definitely can't do the yard work. Oh, gee.

Oh, and poor Colonel Potter. Now he's gonna be stuck, Klinger won't be able to keep him up to date. Gosh! And what about my animals. Who's gonna take care of Fluffy and Bongo? I guess they'll be alright; Capt. Pierce or Capt. Hunnicutt wouldn't let anything happen to them. They're good guys. Hawkeye even saluted me! He never salutes anybody! Well he saluted Colonel Blake when he left; but he was a nice guy too.

I just wish I could have said 'Goodbye' better, but everyone was in surgery. I sure am going to miss Captain's Hunnicutt and Pierce. Those guys helped me through a lot of hard times. I don't think I can ever repay those guys for them helping me. They taught me a lot. Hawk was always there for me. Giving me advice on girls and becoming a man. I wonder how much longer he is going to be stuck in Korea. He's already gotten upsetting news by the army anteing the rotation points. He's the best guy the 4077th's got, but he needs to see his dad, I know he misses him terribly.

B.J. misses Erin too. He's already missed the first year of her life. It would be sad for him to miss anymore of it. I'm kind of glad I get to meet Peg and Erin. She seems swell, and Erin looks so cute in her pictures. Really, I hope everyone gets to go home soon. This war needs to end so there are no more people getting hurt and dying. Then everyone can go home and see their families, before their family members die back in our country.

I hope that everyone stays safe and doesn't get hurt. I hope that they can all go home and see their families, and live their lives. Well, time to go home. At least I'm going in one piece.

Walter O'Rielly.


	4. Colonel Sherman T Potter

Author's Note: I do not own MASH or the characters. Although I wish I did. This story is a creation in my own mind which is now being put out for your enjoyment. Please Read and Review. This is a compilation of the main characters views on their time spent in Korea . Each chapter is a different characters view. ENJOY!

**Farewell Korea  
**

**Sherman Potter**

Well Sophie, this is our last ride, the kids at Sister Theresa's Orphanage need you and unfortunately I can't take you home with me. Boy I wish I could! That's one thing though Sophie, you'll never be lonely here. You're going to have plenty of company here.

You know I sure am going to miss those kids. I still can't believe Klinger is staying in Korea! I never thought I'd see the day when that Bozo would CHOOSE to stay in this hell hole. But I guess it is for good reason. Soon-Lee needs to find her family. That poor girl has been through a lot. I really hope they can find them.

I still can't help but think that there was something wrong with Father Mulcahy. He seemed a little out of it when I left. It might have something to do with that bomb. He's a good natured man, but I think his hearing may have gone berserk. Ah, horse hockey Sherm, you're digging too far into things again.

B.J seemed to be aiding to him a lot though. I'm glad that he finally gets to go home and see his wife and little girl. He missed so much of her life already. He was almost home once, poor lad had to come back. Hopefully he makes it home safely. I'm sure Peg and Erin are overjoyed that he is coming home.

Overjoyed. Now that has to be Charles. He was so angry when he was permanently assigned to the 4077th. I can still remember when that Colonel came on a 'fact-finding' visit, and Charles groveled to get back to Tokyo. I do have to say that I have great respect for Charles for not allowing him to get away with what he attempted to do to Major Houlihan. He stood up for a friend when he could have been re-assigned to Tokyo if he would have sided with the Colonel.

Ah, Margaret. What that little lady needs to do is find something that will make her happy. She needs someone who will make her happy as well. I think she may have already found that in Pierce, but I don't think she realizes it. For that matter, I don't think he does either. Or maybe they do but are too reluctant to admit it to themselves, or each other. I know he has been through a lot lately, but I know that she would be understanding with his situation and to his feelings.

Regardless, they can't deny that there is something between them. Hell, look at that goodbye kiss they shared. Neither of them gave anyone else that kind of farewell. I just hope that they come to realize it. Maybe a one year reunion will put it into perspective for them. I sure hope so.

Well Sophie, it was nice having one last chat with you before I have to leave you hear with Sister Theresa's Orphanage. You have a good life too Soph. I have to return to Mildred now. I'm going to go and grow old with her. Farewell Sophie. I'll sure miss you.

* * *

Hey there Folks! I hope you enjoyed Sherman Potters thoughts. Now I'm having a little trouble with Father Mulcahy, so if you have any suggestions please let me know! Please Read and Review. 


End file.
